


Best Laid Plans

by thewightknight



Series: NSFW Kylux prompts and ficlets [13]
Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Carbonite, Established Relationship, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Lingerie, M/M, Plans, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, romantic getaways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 17:43:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13128621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: Hux has ended up a slab of carbonite on his hands. This was not how the mission, or the weekend after, was supposed to go.





	Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Working title for this was "Put Supreme Leader Ren in the Cargo Hold." 
> 
> [solohux](https://solohux.tumblr.com) had made a post awhile back about kylo getting encased in carbonite and I didn't save the link, but this grew from that.

"Careful!" Hux snapped as the corner of the slab hit one of the supports for the shuttle's ramp. The trooper guiding the gravsled stammered an apology as he straightened the sled out and guided it into the cargo hold.

He oversaw securing the carbonite personally, increasing the nervousness of the squad, he knew, but it couldn't be helped. Once it had been strapped in place he dismissed them from the cargo hold. He took one of the fold-out seats as the shuttle prepped for departure, scowling at Ren's frozen visage the whole time.

" _Just a simple mission_ , you said." Hux mimicked Ren's voice. " _Then we'll have two whole days to enjoy ourselves before we're expected back_. And now look at you." He could feel something, a tickle at the back of his head, murmurs he could almost understand. He'd thought carbonite muted Force abilities but as usual Kylo proved an exception to the rule.

"I can't believe a group of two-bit smugglers managed to do this to you. I wish now that we'd left one of them alive so they could tell us how they managed, because I'm sure you never will."

A sharp burst of static cut through the hold and the lights flickered.

"Oh, do cut that out. I won't have you short out our systems. And don't try breaking out, either. We don't have the resources here to treat you properly if you develop some form of carbonite sickness. That's why I haven't initiated the thaw out procedures myself."

The lights steadied, and the murmurs took on a disgruntled but apologetic tone.

Seconds after the shuttle made the jump to hyperspace, the comm sounded.

"General, the Finalizer has been notified of Kylo Ren's condition, and is preparing for our arrival."

"Good. ETA?"

"Four hours, sir."

The comm went silent and Hux stood, shaking his finger at the slab.

"Do you know what we could have been doing now, if you hadn't been so careless? I'd rented rooms for us. Arranged for dinner, and breakfast. A featherbed. Hot tub. Nerf steaks. Massage oil. And this." Sliding a finger under the edge of his tunic, he worked the fasteners open, exposing inch after inch of black mesh.

The lights flickered again as he cast his coat aside.

"I ordered this especially for the trip. Paid extra for rush shipping, even."

Sitting down on a crate, he worked his boots off, then turned his back to Kylo, sliding his pants off and kicking them aside. The bodysuit had ridden up so he smoothed it down over his hips with a deliberate shimmy, then made a show of adjusting the tops of his thigh high stockings.

"The heels are in my luggage, so you'll just have to imagine me in them."

A whisper of a touch started at the small of his back and traced along the line of his thongs, down between his cheeks and back up again, following the curve of his hip to cup him.

"Oh no you don't," he protested as a gentle pressure urged him backwards. "It's already cold enough in here. I'm not putting my bare skin on you right now. Besides, you're all lumpy." The pull stopped but the touches didn't. They insinuated themselves inside the lace of his thongs, tickling at the skin along his hipbones.

"As if that is going to make it up to me." The invisible fingers delved deeper, working their way in, wrapping themselves around his length. When he gasped he felt pressure on his lips and the sensation of Ren's tongue licking its way into his mouth. His back warmed with the familiar sensation of a broad chest and a tingle began on the skin of his neck, working up from his shoulder and settling on his pulse point.

Ren had never done this before, but he'd damned well better do it again in the future. Soft kisses peppered his chest, chasing around his nipples before centering on them, twisting until he cried out in protest. A growing hardness pressed against his ass, a phantom cock filling out between his cheeks, rubbing against the lace and mesh, creating a delightful friction against his skin. Hux's moan echoed through the hold at the first touch inside.

"Why have you never done that before?"

Fingers pulled at his hair. Lips wrapped themselves around his cock. Fingers delved deep into him. Teeth scored his neck. Kylo left not an inch of him unattended, wringing cries out of him that the troopers most likely could hear in the cockpit. Hux couldn't bring himself to care.

"Do that again tonight in my quarters and I'll start to think about forgiving you," he said when he'd recovered. One last caress brushed against his lips, and he smiled. "Now where did my left boot go?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hux's outfit is based on what tumblr user [justanothertart](https://justanothertart.tumblr.com) is wearing in [this post](https://justanothertart.tumblr.com/post/163683467526/lokilovesthorki-justanothertart-just-casually). They are a gift to the internet - you should be following them if (you aren't already!).
> 
> Thanks for reading! If you want to say hi, [check out my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/profile) for where I’m currently hanging out on this here internet thing.


End file.
